


with the strength of your devotion

by lilithiumwords



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Assumptions, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords
Summary: It's like they don't even know Viktor, and truly, they don't.





	

"Doesn't it bother you?"

Viktor looks up from the sketchpad in his lap, unfinished musings of different outfits on Yuuri scratched across the paper, taking in the real Yuuri's frown as he stares at the television. A glance at the TV reveals little; some talk show on one of the sports channels, and Viktor listens for a moment, catching his name.

Ah, another interview about how Yuuri has "stolen" him away from figure skating. Boring, boring. Viktor puts pencil to paper again, wondering what colors would best bring out Yuuri's eyes.

"Viktor." Yuuri emphasizes the last syllable of his name, dragging out the Japanese _ru_ , and Viktor doesn't have to look up to know that Yuuri is staring at him. The sound makes him smile, because Yuuri's exasperation is palpable.

"Not particularly," Viktor finally replies, drawing the pencil edge along the curve of Yuuri's sketched back, admiring the grace of his figure.

"It bothers me. Yurio thought so, and Chris, too, and pretty much everyone we've met. It's like they don't even know you," Yuuri huffs. Viktor glances up again to see Yuuri scowling, slim fingers pushing up his glasses. "Everyone keeps assuming that you had no part in this, that I seduced you and kidnapped you from Russia, that I'm trapping you here for my own salacious needs!" Yuuri pauses, a faint note of dread putting little wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. "I'm not, am I?"

Viktor smiles helplessly, reaching up to smooth away the anxiety on Yuuri's face, his thumb carefully tracing the soft skin beneath Yuuri's eye. "If you are, I'm entirely too willing, my dear. Ignore the media. They don't really care whether it was my choice or not. They've been making assumptions of me from day one, and if I try to correct them on every little thing they get wrong, then I'd never have time to skate. What the world thinks doesn't matter. What matters is this."

He leans in. By the time he kisses Yuuri, catching that blush with the edge of his thumb, Yuuri has softened enough to accept it. For a moment Viktor thinks of pushing him a bit further, but Yuuri's parents are in the other room and Viktor doubts he could get away with anything more. Yuuri is far too pragmatic, but Viktor loves that about him.

"I suppose," Yuuri mutters when Viktor lets him go, cheeks still flushed, but he seems calmer now, casting a small frown at the television before changing the channel. "You're right. I'll try not to let it bother me."

Viktor smiles again, touching the pencil to paper, though his gaze remains fixed on Yuuri's cheek, admiring the healthy glow of his satisfaction. He blinks.

"Oh, I got some graphite on your cheek."

"Viktor!"


End file.
